


A Warm Heart

by clearly_in_love_with_dmmd



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearly_in_love_with_dmmd/pseuds/clearly_in_love_with_dmmd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Koujaku's job to warm Noiz up when he's too cold...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warm Heart

Koujaku yawned as he settled onto the couch, leaning back and closing his eyes, feeling more tired than usual. It had been a pretty busy day at work so it wasn’t a surprise. He figured he could take a bath later to help relax.

He heard the door suddenly swing open and didn’t have to look to know who it was. Noiz was the only one who didn’t have the common courtesy to knock. He glanced over and laughed, seeing his lover was bundled up in an enormous puffy jacket with a scarf snugly fixed around his nose.

“…shut up,” he said, beginning to pull off numerous layers of clothing, dropping them casually on the ground.

Ever since Noiz had gotten his sense of feeling back, Koujaku was amused how easily he’d get cold. Even though it was winter time, the lowest temperature it ever got around here was in the forties. By the amount of clothing Noiz would bundle up in, he acted as though it was in the negative forties.

Noiz stood there and studied him for a moment as if he was contemplating something before moving toward him and crawling into his lap. Koujaku sat there surprised as his lover straddled him and nuzzled his face into his neck, sliding his hands underneath his kimono.

“You’re freezing…” he quickly realized, reaching down and catching his wrists, bringing his hands up to his mouth.

He started blowing warm breath against them, trying to heat him up faster.

“H-hey…stop that,” Noiz told him unconvincingly, “I was trying to seduce you not have you take pity on me.”

“I’m not taking pity on you. I’m just warming you up,” Koujaku said, sliding his hands back under the warmth of his kimono before reaching over for the blanket he kept folded across the back of the couch, quickly draping it around his lover’s shoulders. He hugged him close, starting to rub his back, until he finally felt a little warmth returning to his body.

“I-I said stop…”

Noiz had lowered his head but Koujaku could tell he was blushing fiercely.

“Are you embarrassed?”

“No…idiot. I just thought we were going to have sex not sit here and cuddle like...losers.”

He laughed, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his exposed cheek, “Well, we can do both can’t we?

“Greedy old man…” Noiz mumbled, leaning forward and burying his face into his shoulder, “…you’re really warm.”

Koujaku was taken aback at how compliant his lover was acting. Usually when he tried to hug or kiss him goodbye he’d get a whack to the side of the head and told to stop acting like a love struck teenage girl.

He hugged him closer, rubbing his back more until he felt Noiz start nuzzling his neck once again, quickly moving up to nibble at his ear.

“Oye, you’re still cold,” he said.

Noiz brushed a hand across his cheek, suddenly leaning close, “Then shouldn’t you be warming me up faster?”

“I could just turn on the heater for you.”

“…that won’t work. You smell like perfume and I don’t like it so I need to get my scent all over you.”

Before he could respond, his lips were suddenly covered in a deep kiss. Noiz didn’t waste any time pushing his tongue in, tangling it together with his as he busied his hands with loosening his kimono and moving it aside. It took him no time to find his way to his cock, wrapping his fingers around it and quickly beginning to pump his fist. Koujaku grunted softly and rolled Noiz over onto his back, pressing him against the couch as they continued with their kiss. He felt the familiar rings knocking against his teeth which turned him on more. He reached down and unclipped his belt, pushing his pants down along his hips and undoing the buttons of his shirt with fumbling fingers. Koujaku started kissing his way down Noiz’s chest, pausing to nibble at his nipples, hearing his lover respond instantly and moan loudly. He continued running his lips down across his skin, stopping every so often to nibble at different places until he felt something hard pressing against his chest.

“Hard already?” he asked, glancing up, seeing Noiz glaring down at him with blush tinting his cheeks.

“Like you should be talking old man. You were hard the second I kissed you.”

He shook his head, used to being teased by his lover, especially about his age.

Koujaku slid lower, running his tongue over the tip of his erection, feeling Noiz tremble and whimper softly. He continued teasing him with only a few quick licks before giving him the satisfaction he was seeking, taking his cock in his mouth. He began bobbing his head, using his hand to rub the base he couldn’t reach until he heard Noiz moaning deeply, reaching down to thread his fingers through his hair. Koujaku quickened his pace until he felt Noiz rustling around beneath him, getting close to climaxing.

He drew back and continued with his hand, settling his gaze on his lover’s blush filled face, wanting to see the expression he wore when he came.

“P-perverted old man…” Noiz told him, turning his head to hide himself.

Koujaku quickly leaned forward and pressed kisses all along his cheek until Noiz turned back to face him defeated, covering his lips in a long, heated kiss. His stifled moans as their lips stayed pressed together excited Koujaku more and he could hardly keep himself contained anymore.

After a few more pumps of his hand, Noiz cried out loudly as he came and Koujaku felt a warm liquid fill his hand before he drew back.

“You’re not done yet, are you?” Noiz asked, reaching forward and gripping his kimono, bringing his lips back down to his. Koujaku moaned as Noiz wrestled their tongues together again before suddenly shoving him to the side. He tried catching the table so he didn’t fall but still ended up on the ground, rubbing the back of his head from where it hit the floor.

“What the hell was that for?” Koujaku asked.

Noiz climbed down from the couch, straddling him once again, “Don’t worry…I’ll make it up to you.”

He pulled his shirt from over his head before reaching over for the lotion on the table, dangling it in front of him.

“Isn’t there something you should be doing?”

He nodded, sitting up to lube his fingers, quickly bringing them around to his sensitive place. He slid the first one in, watching Noiz’s face quickly contort into pleasure. After loosening him up a little, he added another one, hearing Noiz moan loudly and grip his shoulders tightly.

“Does that feel good?”

“S-hut up…”

Koujaku grinned, leaning forward and beginning to run his lips across his chest, nibbling at his nipples like he’d done before until he felt Noiz trembling against him, suddenly looking down at him with flushed cheeks and a heated gaze.

“M-more…Koujaku…”

That was more than enough to snap any resolve he had left.

He reached down for his cock, lining it up with Noiz’s entrance and watching as he slowly lowered himself onto his length. He moaned loudly and quickly began rocking his hips. Noiz pressed him back against the floor as he continued to move, giving Koujaku the erotic view of his blushing face and him lowering himself onto his cock. It was impossibly sexy. He knew he wasn’t going to last long at this rate.

“Are you alright, old man?”

He nodded, reaching up and wrapping his fingers around his cock, watching his lover tremble in response, moaning loudly and gripping the table next to him to stay upright. He continued moving, rocking his hips faster as he closed his eyes and tried his best to stifle the noises that kept coming from his lips.

“N-Noiz…I’m almost….” He started, reaching up to cover his face in embarrassment about coming so soon.

“Already…? Ah…you feel that good?”

He quickly sat up so he could cover his lips again, wrapping his arm snugly around his waist, hearing him moan weakly against his mouth.

“Seems like you feel good too,” he told him, pumping his hand faster until Noiz had settled his arms around his neck, gripping him tightly as he continued moving.

“Shit...I’m coming…” Noiz said, suddenly arching his back and crying out loudly.

Koujaku buried his face into his neck as he came, feeling the familiar warmth fill his hand again as he lover came at the same time with him.

“Are you alright, brat?” he asked, drawing back to see Noiz with his familiar flushed expression.

“Shut up…” Noiz told him, leaning forward to kiss him again.

Koujaku felt him thread his fingers through his hair, leaning against him until they tumbled back to the ground and Noiz deepened the kiss more, quickly tangling their tongues together and nibbling softly at his lips. Koujaku moaned, reaching up to cup either side of his face, feeling it was still warm from the lingering blush.

“You’re not done yet, right?” Noiz asked, looking down at him knowingly, “we haven’t even made it to the bed.”

“Insatiable…” Koujaku muttered, caressing his cheek softly.

“H-hey…I said none of that mushy stuff…” Noiz told him, blushing once again.

“Sorry,” he said, grinning happily, “then let’s head to bed.”

\------

“A-ah!”

Koujaku rolled off of Noiz, as he tried to settle his breathing, barely having a moment to gather himself before Noiz drew close to him, starting to nibble at his ear once again.

“Don’t you every run out of energy?”

“What’s the point in that?” he asked before covering his lips again.

He moaned, reaching up to rub his back softly, “Well I don’t have any energy left for you. Some of us had to work all day.”

“I know…” Noiz told him, drawing back and suddenly looking at him heatedly, “I don’t like you being so close to all those girls. You smell like perfume all the time and I don’t like it.”

“What, are you jealous?”

“Of course I am. You’re mine so they shouldn’t be so close to you.”

He blushed at his sudden words and instead leaned forward to press a soft kiss to his lips, “I know I’m yours. I don’t care about any of them when I have you.”

Noiz studied him for a moment before nodding, quickly nuzzling up against him and resting his head against his chest.

“Finally tired?”

He shook his head, “I just thought I’d give you a break, old man.”

He grinned, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead, “Whatever, brat.”

“Don’t kiss me like that…it’s weird.”

Koujaku laughed, slipping his arms around him and drawing him closer, kissing the top of his head, “You like it.”

“…no I don’t.”

 “I love you, Noiz.”

“…good.”

**Author's Note:**

> *sighs* I just really like this ship. Dramatical Murder is taking over my life.


End file.
